


the shadow of a ghost

by nightofdean



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon-centric, Cisco's abilities mess with him, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, because isn't that all we want, but not really, reference to past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: Reminds me of those ghost stars in the sky, the ones that still shine their light upon us long after they're gone - Neil deGrasse Tyson





	the shadow of a ghost

Lazy sepia painted images flickered passed his vision. Blurry things that he barely focused on, small moments from the past, hands touching, rubbing, working. Cisco blinked them away unimportant and let them drift away.

Cisco took a drink of warm coffee. A voice drifted in barely there and soft, a voice from the past or, the future. He ignored it. It whispered to him about his geeky choices in movies and laughed at a phantom joke. The laugh lingered for too long as Cisco cleaned his coffee cup and turned up the TV. 

A ghostly image of Kendra slide past the screen moving back and forth, as if she was stuck on a time loop. Which she probably was. Her mouth was moving silently, the corners were slightly turned down, face perpetually trapped in a torn expression. 

Cisco could see the tension in her shoulders. He knew what this was, Cisco gave up on the TV and left the apartment with his keys and wallet. 

Dante was right there in the hallway. Making his usual ghostly rounds, hands wrung together as he approached the door, one hand up to knock before lowering it before disappearing and starting the whole cycle over. Cisco never knew. 

Cisco averted his eyes from the ghost and took the elevator out of the building. Hoping to not see or hear the voices of the dead till he got to work, where there were plenty ghosts. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'particles by nothing but thieves'


End file.
